fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rules Are The Rules Melody
Naveen said, "Not the troublemaker again!" The principal said, "Yes! It's about Melody! She gave her teacher a Classic Miles "Tails" Prower error and caused both his Smartboard and Macbook to be destroyed." The teacher said, "We are extremely disappointed in her! So now, let's talk about consequences! Tomorrow, Melody will get three hours of after-school detention, she will do five hours of community service, she will be receiving a white slip, she will be suspended for the rest of the week, and she will not be attending the pizza party at the Funplex." Naveen said, "Okay! Those sound like fair punishments!" Melody said, "No, Father! Not the pizza party! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance! Please!" The teacher said, "I'm sorry, Melody! But rules are the rules!" The principal said, “Oh, and one more thing, you will be required to pay six hundred and fourteen dollars for the teacher’s new Macbook and Smartboard!” Naveen shouted, "What? Melody Andrea Taylor, that’s the cost of your home! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!” The principal then said, "Meeting dismissed! You may leave now! And I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week!" Naveen and Melody went home. Naveen said, "Naveen, we can't believe you got in big trouble at school. Because of this, we have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's Smartboard and Macbook! You are now grounded for two weeks! And now for punishments! First you will be wearing nappies while grounded!" Naveen then ran to Melody to put nappies on her. Melody said, "No, please! No, Father! No!! NO!!" Naveen then put a nappy on Melody. "Ouch! This nappy hurts!" complained Melody. Naveen said, "I don't care, Melody. Anyway, there, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your nappy instead of the toilet!" Next, Naveen said, "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Then, Melody received a spanking from her father. Then, Naveen said "You will eat grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, poop, and vomit." Naveen carried on, "There will be no pizza party, no funfair, and no karate tournament." And then, Naveen told Melody that she will not play with her boyfriend, Mowgli, and their friends, Tip, Dash, Baloo, and Bagheera, at the carnival. Naveen also told Melody that she will not eat at Golden Corral. He said, "If you eat at Golden Corral, then you will be taken away to the state prison." Naveen went on, "If you hit Olivia and beat up Bambi and Thumper, then you will be sent to Turkey." And then, Naveen said "Now start watching shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Melody watched Bananas in Pajamas and she started to cry. She said "I hate it when I get forced to watch some shows not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Rules Are The Rules Stuff